Partido Socialista Democrático
Red White | Seats1 Title = Seats in Assembléia Nacional (Tukarali) | Seats1 = | Seats2 Title = Prefeituras Held (Electoral) | Seats2 = | Seats3 Title = Members of Cabinet of R.D. de Tukarali | Seats3 = | Website = https://psd-tukarali.blogspot.com | politics = Politics of Tukarali | political parties = Political parties of Tukarali | elections = Elections of Tukarali | }} The Partido Socialista Democrático (Luthori: Democratic Socialist Party) is a political party from Tukarali. It was founded by former reformist Tukarese Communist Party militants, trade union leaders and left-wing student movements. Recently, the Party has attracted a good number of leftist professors, researchers and scholars interested in social sciences and economics. Origins The Party was born on May, 3907, after long discussions and debates. Former Tukarese Communist Party leader João Pedro Coli abandoned the marxist-leninist movement following the collapse of the TCP and joined the Articulação de Esquerda reformist group, along with important members of the old communist party, such as Ricardo Andrade and José Luís da Silva, known by his nickname Zé da Silva. As militant of the Articulação de Esquerda and professor, Coli established close ties to the student movements that would co-found PSD later. The labour movement had a vital role in the creation of the party as well. In fact, the unions were always in favor of the creation of a political party composed by workers and syndical leaders, but they couldn't reach an agreement. It all changed when Márcio Pimentel, teacher and labour militant, met Coli. They discussed a lot, for weeks, about the creation of an united front against União Democrática Tukarêse's conservative policies, when Márcio came up with the idea of a congress to debate this proposal. The congress, named Foro de Sangon, was attended by leftist militants, the labour movement, student movements and left-wing intellectuals. Though it was not its goal, the congress gave birth to the Partido Socialista Democrático when many workers and union leaders asked for something more audacious than an united front. The name of the party, suggested by Zé da Silva, came shortly after that, and there were no objections about it. Another congress was held, this time to discuss the formation of the party and in a few months it was officialy registered. The Carta ao Povo Tukarêse When the second congress was convened in the Foro de Sangon, Coli had the idea to write a political manifesto for the new party. So, he, Zé da Silva, Ricardo Andrade, Márcio Pimentel and Carina de Souza (student leader) wrote the Carta ao Povo Tukarêse (Luthori: Letter to Tukarese People), which was signed by all political leaders of the newly-formed PSD. The document, written as a letter, stated the ideologies and political positions of the party, as well as its internal organization. The party reiterated its left-wing nature, presenting also the concepts of developmetalism, labourism and democratic socialism. In addition to that, the party determined that would run in a internal tendencies system, with internal elections for Secretary-General and to define the party's political agenda and programme. Refoundation in 4296 Centuries after the dissolution of the original party, a movement called "Construindo uma Nova Tukarali" started to put efforts in the restoration of the Partido Socialista Democrático. There were no parties able to represent the secular left in Tukarali since then and just a few attempts of establishing a popular programme, always ending in failure. Professor Maria Inês Coli, whose last name comes from the former PSD founder João Pedro Coli, suggested the restoration of the old party, finding support in the CNT movement. After a long process of reactivation, the party was finally rebuilt and ready to participate in legislative and executive elections again, under the rule of Fernando Gomes Filho, democratically elected as Secretary-General in 4295. Internal tendencies and their compositions The party is currently composed of 5 internal tendencies, which may freely express their opinions, even if these opinions go against the party leaderships and tendency in power. The current tendencies are: * Articulação de Esquerda: Founded by Ricardo Andrade, it's composed by former members of the Articulação de Esquerda and was the tendency in power for most of the party's history. It declares itself as democratic socialist. * Progressistas: Created by Zé da Silva and led by Maria Inês Coli, it's a dissent from Articulação de Esquerda, composed by the developmentalist wing of the party and gathering a good number of scholars, teachers, researchers and intellectuals. It supports the current Secretary-General Fernando Gomes Filho. * PDS Sindical: Led by Márcio Pimentel, it's composed by union leaders and worker leaderships, being also heavily supported by committed workers. The tendency defines itself as labourist. * PDS de Todos: Led by Carina de Souza, it's composed almost entirely by students and social minorities. It declares itself as a center-left and liberal tendency, that fights for rights and civil liberties in general. * Construindo uma Nova Tukarali (CNT): Originated as a movement of left-wing intellectuals and artists in defence of the old Partido Socialista Democrático, the CNT managed to restore the party and establish itself as one of the internal tendencies. As a result, most of the members of the PSD belong to the CNT, which defines itself as a "democratic, moderate and progressist wing". It is led by Fernando Gomes Filho, currently the Secretary-General in charge. Electoral Results Legislative Elections (Assembléia Nacional) Presidential Elections Category:Political parties in Tukarali